Hollow High
by superwriter1234
Summary: <html><head></head>basically, this is all the characters from the Tinkerbell movies in high school. There are quite a few chapters based on milarion because I just love that couple! I rated this T just to be safe because I have only just started to write this.</html>
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Clarion Queen was one of the two head teachers of Hollow High, locally known as Pixie School for any student who spent a day there improved in at least one area of knowledge. The other head teacher of the school was Milori Lords - who even though was mostly kind had rather a temper. Within these grounds were also many teachers. Some of the more popular ones were: Mary Faire – a plump woodwork teacher fondly known as Fairy Mary because of her talent to fix anything, Gary Duste, the chemistry and biology teacher who was famous for always wearing a kilt instead of trousers, Lily Gardenia, the gardening teacher and Prilla Kind the art teacher with a golden heart as well as a knack of sneaking up on students who seemed to be plotting something that may bring trouble.

There were also the four vice head teachers – who mostly argued with each other. There was Snowflake Winter, who was always arguing with Redleaf Autumn. Whilst Redleaf was thought to have a crush on her. Hyacinth Spring had a very obvious crush on Clarion but obviously had no chance of going out with her and was very panicky indeed. Sunflower Summer was probably the most sane of the lot and usually brought ear plugs to the meetings and read a book under the table. Of course the childish adults also argued during the teachers break in the staff room and so most teachers usually steered clear of the room and went to the library instead. It was a very popular hangout for teachers and student as not only did Dewey the librarian have every book about every topic under the sun but he also knew every member of the school and was very good at making people laugh. Unfortunately, he was also very good at letting the students rope him into their plans.

Of course there were also the more popular students. For example, there was Vidia Flye – the fastest runner on campus and head cheerleader, Silvermist Agua the championship swimmer, Fawn Deer who could tame a wolf if she tried, Bell Tinker who fixed her father's car with no help at all aged nine and Rosetta Fashin who was famous for being the best at gardening even though she was afraid of mud. Then, of course, were the pupils famous for more ordinary things like: Periwinkle Snow, Bell's cousin, who was a genius at ice skating, Gliss Frost who literally never stopped smiling, Iridessa Lights who was the only one in school who _tried _to obey the rules but was forced into breaking them by her friends, Terence Paul Dustie who had a major crush on Bell and gave out school newsletters and Zarina Pirat who was suspended for a month after blowing up an experiment in Mr. Gary's class.

It was the first day of school, Bell, Periwinkle, Silvermist, Iridessa, Rosetta, Terence, Vidia, Zarina and a student called Spike, who was Vidia's best friend, were standing before the building when they noticed one of the schools back doors open and two adults walk out. Being known as part of the school's trouble makers and being friends with the curious Bell the group followed to the school gardens. They then hid behind a large (and prickly) holly bush and Zarina had to clasp a hand over Iridessa's mouth to muffle her gasp. For the two people were Miss Clarion and Mr. Milori. Mr. Lords then started to say something but seemed to change his mind and started to talk about hosting a talent show for the pupils. The group then grew bored and wandered back to their previous spot. Then Rosetta quite suddenly blurted out "Guys Milori is so in love with Clarion and it is obvious she likes him!"


	2. Chapter 2 Operation Damsel in Distress

"Uh, Ro, you are the only one of us who thinks that." Stated Vidia. I'm the only one who was looking!" said Rosetta "I'm the only one who noticed he blushed and stammered when he started to talk and she sat up straighter and looked hopeful until he started to babble on about talent shows" The rest of the friends first stared at her and slowly, one by one, started to agree. The last one to do so was a very reluctant Iridessa.

"So what is the plan then" asked Bell. "Simple, first we get him to catch her when she falls" replied Rosetta. Responding to the questioning way everyone was looking at her the teenager explained with pity for the hopeless bunch in her voice "Look, in movies and songs and books since the beginning of time it always starts when the dashing knight catches the beautiful damsel when she slips or faints," the only one to say something was Silvermist "but how do we do that?" "And why would we want to make the kindest head teacher alive faint?" added Bell. "She has got that right, Clarion barely looked at my cousin with anger when she ruined those tests in April". "Not to mention Milori would kill you" Spike and Vidia added in unison. "Don't ya worry you pretty little heads about that…"

Miss Queen was walking down the hallway to her office when she met up with Milori. They were talking about ordinary, mundane things when Zarina and Terence ran into the room. They started yelling about the shelves of books in the library falling down and practically pulled the worried adults into the chaotic room. One hour and 5 headaches later everything was pretty much back to normal when a 7000 page book the size of a full grown Yorkshire terrier fell onto Clarion's head knocking her out and causing her to fall into Milori's arms. Whilst that happened the pupils who secretly caused the accident looked at Rosetta in horror. They were pretty sure you could go to prison for what she did.

Clarion awoke in Milori's office, feeling her head on his lap and seeing his hands gently tuck a strand of hair that had come out of her bun behind her ear. She had never actually been inside before and found that she loved the place. It reminded her of winter, with its cool air and icy blue furniture framed by white walls and a cream carpet. The clock was in the shape of an owl she noted sleepily. But then she was startled by a soft whisper that came from the man's lips. "I love you, Clarion". She sat up as quick as lightning in a fashion similar to Sleeping Beauty's. That means still quite unsure of what happened.

"He's blown it" came the voice of Redleaf from the other side of the window behind the two head teachers. The fact that he was there was not surprising as Rosetta had got every teacher to join into the plan and he was the only one tall enough to see through the window. This made everyone curious resulting in all of them pushing a bench over to the window that overlooked the couple. It seemed that Milori had explained everything now and clarion was about to leave when she said "I love you too". Milori then jumped up and kissed her which was followed by the teachers dragging away the pupils. The last thing they wanted to do was ruin the couple's first kiss. As everyone departed to go to their classes Rosetta did not stop bragging so Mary stuffed a cupcake she had been saving for later into the teenager's mouth. Although later she regretted doing so as the cupcake had been eaten by the young girl, who was babbling on about love again, and Mary was hungry.

_I hope you liked this chapter. if not tell me and I'll try harder, but it does take effort to write especially when you force yourself to check each paragraph more than a few times. BTW (by the way) anything wrote like this is not part of the story. that is unless I write flashback above it. _

_See Ya!_


	3. Chapter 3 a cold kiss

"Okay, I guess that worked" admitted Vidia when the matchmakers saw each other after lessons "except we, or more correctly you, could have killed the head teacher" "Oh, well that is just a price that comes with true love" said Rosetta. The rest of the group simply groaned. Now, there was no stopping their crazy friend. Just like that, they became part of part 2 of the plan: a magical kiss. Rosetta had somehow convinced the group that although the two colleague's first kiss was nice, their next had to be magical. Her example, this time, was that Romeo and Juliet fell in love while the moon shone it's milky glow onto them at a ball, with silk dresses dancing around them and royal gardens just outside the doors.

Milori was happy. No, he was joyous, ecstatic even. He had had his first kiss with Clarion just 2 days ago and he still felt like he was floating on air. The whole world seemed better. It even made owls seem cuter and that was hard as Milori thought the only thing on earth cuter than owls was Clarion. And she was a person, not a thing. Not only that, but now they were a couple! This was like a dream come true. Except, you know, a billion times better. He was staring into the distance thinking about his love when he was once more disturbed by a troublesome pupil. Bell. "QUICK!" was pretty much the only thing he heard of her speech.

Rosetta was in the library putting down the details of her plan into her notebook when she saw a student she had never seen before. The boy made her heart flutter and his eyes seemed to put the stars to shame. His jet black hair stuck straight up in silky strands. As he noticed her, he shot the love struck teen a dashing smile. The girl almost melted into the floor and stammered her name after the charming young man introduced himself. Now, she thought to herself, she knew what Clarion felt like. All at once, just after a few seconds, she wished she was the girlfriend of the boy who said he was called Sled. Sled what a gorgeous name.

The headmaster stepped outside but saw no trouble. All of Hollow High was serene, with students chatting on their way to class, birds sang their melodious songs and the scent of as spectrum of flowers danced through the air. Because of this he proceeded to walk to the gardens so as to see if the problem was there. As it happened, the same thing happened to the headmistress and the two stepped into the paradise of nature, which the gardens resembled, simultaneously. Once they did so, two people seemed to push them forwards (had they looked back they would have seen Bell and Periwinkle) and they fell into each other's arms. The two blushed but said nothing. As if communicating silently, the pair began to walk back to the school – holding hands.

Rosetta sighed. Those two were hopeless. Motioning for the others to follow her, she followed the two head teachers. Just as the couple went past the main doors to the building a single flake of snow fell down in between them and like two characters from a fairy tale, they kissed. And as they did so a fully blown blizzard started. Any remaining pupils rushed inside – even Rosetta soon had to run inside. Snowflakes whizzed through the air and clouds lingered over the sun, echoing their shadows over the land. The cold did not bother Milori but it did bother Clarion. She felt a cold strike of the wind course through her blood. Her head started to reel. But, because the last thing she wished to do was worry Milori she stayed upright and put on a mask of happiness. Still dazed from the kiss, Milori did not notice the pain in her eyes.

As the teenagers ran back to the heat of the school Bell thought about how the couple managed to almost completely avoid her friends plan and instead made their kiss more magical than imaginable. Whilst young Bell thought of this her mind wandered to Terence. She blushed a bright red. Trying to empty her mind of the thought she went to the woodwork classroom where her friends Clark and Bobby were fixing a broken computer. Though she did not know this, Terence was thinking the same thing and because of this hurried to Mister Gary's classroom.

_Thank you to anyone who reviewed or simply read this. Also, thanks for the tip dawnleaf1234 I will try to do so and thank you Midnight for the encouragement. Now, I'm bored so I am going to stare into space and try and get an idea for the next chapter. That was a joke I totally don't do that. (Just so you know, I might do that sometimes but that is for me to know and you to call me weird for. If you do think I am weird then thank you it is a gift.)_


End file.
